Koalas und andere Verwandte
Koalas und andere Verwandte (Australischer Titel: Don't Blame Me; Englischer Titel: Don't Blame the Koalas) ist eien australische Comedy-Serie für Kinder, die erstmals 2002 ausgestrahlt wurde. Ihnhalt Die Serie spielt in einem australischen Tierpark der von der Familie King, die aus einem australischen Zweig, wie auch einem englischen Zweig besteht. Zwischen den einzelnen Familienangehörigen kommt es zum Teil zu Reibereien und auch die australische Schule steckt voller Herausforderungen, was zu vielen komischen Situationen führt. Charaktere * Kate King (Basia A'Hern): Sie gehört zu den australischen Kings. Greg King kommt sie wie ihr Bruder recht gut zurecht, doch Jemma entwickelt sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einem Problem. * Mark King (Shaun Loseby): Er ist der Bruder Kate und Chris King. und gehört somit zu den australischen Kings. Er hasst die Schule, ist jedoch sportbegeistert. * Chris King (Henry Nixon): Ist der älteste der australischen King-Geschwister. Er studiert zwar an der Uni Wirtschaft, ist jedoch zumeist zu Hause im Park anwesend. * Gabrielle King (Fiona Terry): Die kürzlich verwitwete Mutter von Jemmma und Greg, ist von England nach Australien gereist, mit dem festen Ziel den Tierpark zu verkaufen, woran sie mit Jemman, im Gegensatz zu Greg, festhält. * Jemmma KingGemäß deutschem Abspann der Serie zwar eingedeutscht Jemma geschrieben und zumeist auch in der Serie so ausgesprochen, in deutschen Publikationen zur Serie aber zumeist, wie im Englischen, Gemma geschrieben. (Hollie Chapman): Ist am Anfang der Serie von ihrer Genialität überzeugt. In der Schule zeigt sie gute Leistungen. Doch im Laufe der Serie zeigt sich, dass sie nicht gerade die klügste ist. Jemma hasst Australien und will dass der Parkt um jeden Preis verkauft wird. * Greg King (Liam Hess): Ist der jüngere der beiden englischen Geschister und zeigt geniale Züge. * Vinnie (Anh Do): Ist der einzige Tierpfleger im Park. Im Grunde ist er der Einzige, der weiß was im Park zu machen ist. Folgenübersicht 1. Erbschaft mit Folgen (Fate Steps In) 2. Alles anders in Australien (All Kings Together) 3. Jemma setzt Zeichen (Gemma Makes Her Mark) 4. Greg's Volltreffer (Greg Scores a Goal) 5. Herausforderungen (The Old Devil Music) 6. Angst vor Tieren (A Snake in the Class) 7. Monster im Park (The Monster of Wallaby Park) 8. Tierische Künstler (Animal Art) 9. Mark blickt durch (Guru Mark) 10. Öfter mal was Neues (Things That Go Bump) 11. Der Familienausflug (Happy Families) 12. Unter Verdacht (Suspicious Minds) 13. Treffpunkt Krankenhaus (The Dingo Made Me Do It) 14. Prinzessin Kate (Best Foot Forward) 15. Das Wettessen (The Burger Master) 16. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel (All for a Good Cause) 17. Das Rennen (Billy Cart Madness) 18. Lauter Lügen (Liar Liar) 19. Filmstar gesucht (A Star is Born) 20. Das große Geschäft (Dropped in It) 21. Mit allen Mitteln (Kate's Greatest Fan) 22. Das besondere Video (Murder, Mystery, Mayhem) 23. Besuch aus England (Hoop Dreams) 24. Völlig verhext (Jinxed) 25. Das Interview (Who's Who?) 26. Gerechtigkeit für alle (Justice for All) Folge 1. Erbschaft mit Folgen (Fate Steps In) Mrs. Medlow, die Besitzerin eines australischen Wallaby-Tierpark ist gestorben. Erbe ist jüngst verwitwete Gabrielle King, die sogleich nach Australien aufbricht, um den Besitz zu verkaufen. Auf diese Weise will sie die Familienkasse wieder auffühlen, denn die ehemals reichen Kings sind nach dem Tod des Mannes unerwartet verarmt. Aber auch im Park selbst leben Kings, die nun auf die Ankunft der Verwandten warten. Gabrielle Kings Tochter Jemman ist es mehr als peinlich , dass sie nur noch Geld für einen Flug in der Touristenklasse haben und tarnt sich mit einem indischen Gewand, einem Sari. Dennoch wird sie von reichen Klassenkameraden am Flughafen erkannt. Aber auch Greg zeigt Marotten. Er hat den Globus im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters betrachtet und weiß nun, dass die Australien verkehrt herum stehen und deshalb dem Kopf zuerst von der Erde runterfallen müssen. Um nicht auch in die Tiefe des Alls zu fallen, besohlt er seine Schuhe mit Magneten. Am Flughafen löst er deshalb beim Gang durch die Sicherheitsschleuse ein Alarm aus. Folge 2. Alles anders in Australien (All Kings Together) Die englischen Kings werden von einem Sicherheitsmann des Flughafens befragt und dürfen schließlich nach Australien fliegen. Sie kommen jedoch, ohne es zu wissen auf eine schwarze Liste und dürfen wohl nie wieder nach England einfliegen. Bald darauf treffen die englischen und die australischen Kings erstmals im Park aufeinander. Enttäuscht erfährt Chris King nun, dass die englischen Kings den Park, das zu Hause der australischen Kings verkaufen wollen. Kurz vor dem Verkauf entdeckt er jedoch eine Klause im Testmament. Kate und Mark King haben durch Mrs. Medlows Testament ein Wohnrecht bis sie Volljärrig sind erhalten. Somit ist der Parkt nicht als Bauland zu gebrauchen und ein Verkauf wird unmöglich. Hintergründe Die Serie wurde von Southern Star Entertainment (Sydney, Australien) hergestellt. Es wurde nur eine einzelne StaffelAuf der Seite: fernsehserien.de wird behauptet das es zwei Stafeln gegeben hätte, nämlich der Staffel 1 mit den Folgen 1-13 und der Staffel 2 mit den Folgen 14-26. In allen anderen und teilweise zuverlässigeren Quellen wird aber erklärt, dass es nur eine Staffel gegeben hat., mit 26 Folgen, ohne Name erstellt. Die Serie besitzt einen Anfang und einem Ende. Dennoch ist es weitgehend möglich die Folgen in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge zu sehen. Die letzte Folge beendet die Geschichte und schließt die Handlung, läßt aber noch Platz für eine mögliche Fortsetzung. Eine Fortsetzung wurde bisher jedoch nicht produziert. Die Comedy-Serie besitzt surreale Züge, ähnlich der Serie Twist Total (Originaltitel: Round the Twist).Spezialeffekte und ngewöhnliche Geräuscheffekte unterstützen die Handlungen der Charaktere. Die besonderen Züge der Serie zeigen sich beispielsweise durch Geschwindigkeitserhöhung des Filmmaterials beim Laufen der Darsteller, das mit lautmalerischen Tappsgeräuschen unterstützt wird. Die verschiedenen Tierauftritte sind wichtiger Bestandteil der Serie, und so mag man die Serie auch als eine Tierserie bezeichnen. Im Vordergrund stehen dabei die typisch australischen Tiere: der Koala, Wallabys (eine kleine Känguru-Art)Gemma Kings Behauptung (in Folge 25), dass sich Wallabys von Kängurus durch die größe der Füße unterscheiden ist eher falsch. Wallabys sind insgesammt kleiner als Kängurus., der Emu (Großer Emu), die JägerspinneGemma King wird in der zweiten Folge der Serie beinahe von einer solchen gebissen (der Taxi-Fahrer rettet sie vor dem Biss), Wombats, Dingos, Tasmanische Teufel (Beutelteufel), australische QuallenDie australischen Quallen verhindern in der elften Folge, dass sich die Kings ins Wasser des Flusse wagen., eine Teppichschlange (Rautenpython), ein Krötenfisch (Froschfisch)Die Kings denken in der elften Folge darüber nach einen angespülten 'Krötenfisch', gegen den Hungertod, zu essen., eine Stabheuschrecke (sie gehört zu den Gespenstschrecken), eine Schwarze Witwe, (australische) Zecken, Kakadus, Blaue Pfauen, Weiße Ameisen bzw. TermitenDie Kings haben in der elften Folge Termiten im Haus. und auch Krokodile. Daneben finden aber auch in Europa verbreitete und somit uns gut bekannte Tiere in der Serie ihren Auftritt, beispielsweise: MöwenDie Möwe ist das erste Tier das die englischen Kings in Australien erspähen. Gabrielle King schließt daraus, das Australien im Grunde wie England ist., das Hausschwein, Mäuse, ein Fuchs und eine Hauskatze. Das Tiere in der Sendung eine wichtige Rolle spielen könnte man schon am deutschen Titel fest machen, doch in England hat die Sendung den Titel: Tadel keine Koalas (Don't Blame the Koalas). Und mit Koalas dürften hier wohl eher die Australier, genauer die australischen Menschen, als die wirklichen Koalas gemeint sein. Das 'Koalas' stellt also im englischen Titel wohl eine Interpretation des 'mich' im australischen Titel: Blamier mich nicht(t) (Don't Blame me) dar. Somit könnten, auch im deutschen Titel, mit Koalas die Australier gemeint sein. Liam Hess gewann 2003 einen Annual Children in Entertainment Award (ACEA-Award) und einen an Australian Film Institute Award Award (AFI-Award) für seine Leistung in der Rolle des Greg King. Neben der deutschen Übersetzung existieren noch eine spanische Synchronisation (No Culpes al Koala) und eine portugiesische Synchronisation (A Culpa Não é dos Coalas), welche 2005 erstmals auf dem lateinamerikanischen Fernsehsender Boomerang gesendet wurden. Auch in Finnland und Ungarn wurde die Serie gezeigt. Der finnische Titel lautet: Ei se ole koalan syy. Die Serie soll einen gewissen Kultstatus in England besitzen. Fußnoten Weblinks * * weitere Infos über die Fernsehserie "Koalas und andere Verwandte", auf wunschliste.de * Koalas und andere Verwandte beim KiKa Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Tierserie